1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive circuit and it particularly relates to a technology by which to reduce leakage current.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a trend in recent years, equipments including semiconductor devices are becoming smaller and lighter, and switching transistors to be implemented in such equipments are often mounted on semiconductor substrates. For example, thin film transistors (TFTs) are frequently used for unit equipments such as LCDs. Although various improvements have been made in the characteristics of TFTs, leakage current is a perpetual problem. For instance, a technology for improving storage characteristics is desired in order to store data over a reasonably long period of time.
The storage characteristics of transistors may be improved, for instance, by using longer gate length thereof, but this goes against the aforementioned trend toward smaller size of equipments. Moreover, the use of longer gates of transistors causes the problem of increased gate capacity and greater power consumption resulting therefrom.